1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and more particularly to a water-saving faucet and flow control assemblies therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a world where the human population is going to exceed 10 billion in the next decade or so, water and its availability will be the natural resource problem over which disputes will arise. The U.S. has a relative abundance of clean water provided through a reliable supply system. This very abundance, however, has also led to a lack of urgency in recognizing this coming natural resource problem. Water shortages are inevitable and will occur in a matter of time. Particularly, water shortages have already become and will continue as a problem in the dry southwest of the United States.
Several of the faucet types sold in the U.S. and overseas have a handle that operates a mixing valve, where one lifts or lowers the handle to increase or decrease the volume of flow and rotates it right or left to change the temperature of the water. The typical distance handle throw is about one or two inches up and down between fully-open and fully-closed positions. It is very difficult for humans to accurately adjust the water flowrate without paying particular attention to the task of turning on the water. However, this is a task people most often perform without much thought. Hence, most users almost always turn on the water to full flow, even when only a small trickle of it is needed. This practice is a huge waste of this precious resource.